7 Days Of Puckleberry
by LittleMissHopelessRomantic
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Bet. Every chapter Puck will ask Rachel a simple thing that will lead to a huge Puckleberry cuteness. Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

I knocked on the door of the Puckerman's house at 6:30 in the morning. You're all probably wondering why, because I made a bet with Noah a few days ago and sadly yesterday he won. And last night as I was getting ready for bed he sent me a text that said _**'Hey B! my mom's out 4 2nyt until Thursday n' my lil' sis is at my aunts til den, and the Puckasaurus is gonna nid something 2 eat so be at my house 2morrow morning k?'.**_

And that brings me here at the front door of Noah Puckerman's house knocking on the door for the fifth time. The door finally opened and it revealed a very grumpy, tired and a very, very shirtless Noah. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asked with a low growl and while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning to you too, Noah." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"What're you doin' here?" He asked completely confuse.

"Well I'm here to make you breakfast remember?" I said slowly.

"I just didn't think you'd be here in-" he looked back at a wall clock then turned back to me "- 6:35 in the freaking morning." He finished.

"In my defense I just don't want to be late." I said kind of annoyed.

"How can you be late? School doesn't start till 8 you still have an hour and a half or something like that." He replied.

"Can you just please let me in?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah." He stepped back and held the door wider for me to come in.

"Thank you." I said.

I made my way to the kitchen. I turned around and saw Noah leaning against the door frame.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Pancakes." He replied grinning. I watched him as he made his way over to one of the stools on the kitchen island and sat down.

"Fine. Why don't you put on a shirt while I cook?" I requested.

"Nah, I'm good and don't act like you don't enjoy the show Berry." He replied smirking. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Aren't you gonna help me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah. Slave's are supposed to do all the work." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I prefer Personal Helper." I said.

"Whatever you say Berry, you're still my bitch." He said his smirk growing. I just huffed in annoyance and started gathering the ingredients I need. I stand on my tip toes to open a cupboard and tried to reach for the flour.

_**=GLEE=**_

Puck watched in amusement as Rachel tries to reach the flour. He got up and went over to her.

"Excuse me midget, let the teenager with a normal height get that for you." He said while reaching for the flour he also said this while looking and smirking at her. And it didn't go well because next thing they know Puck was covered with flour and Rachel was covering her mouth with her hand with wide eyes. Neither of them said anything the kitchen was quiet that you can even hear a pin drop but that was before Rachel started laughing hysterically. Puck stared at her like she's a crazy woman who just got out of the mental hospital.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" Puck asked raising an eyebrow but all he got was more laughing in response. He waited patiently for Rachel to stop laughing but every time she looks at him she laughs all over again. Puck spotted a tray of eggs an evil plan forming in his head. He grabbed one egg then cracked it on top of Rachel's head. She immediately stopped laughing and looked at Puck with wide eyes.

"NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN!" She yelled.

"Oh come on Rachel, it's just one piece of egg." Puck said smirking while chuckling.

"Come on let's clean up." Puck said then turned around to get the broom.

"Aw! What the-" He touched his back where he felt something hit him, he looked at his hand and saw egg and some eggshells. He turned around and saw Rachel smirking at him her left hand on her hip and the right one bouncing an egg.

"Oh it's on." He said smirking.

He quickly grabbed the syrup and squirted some on her. She squealed and run to the other side of the room. Puck chased her still squirting some honey syrup on her while she also tries to squirt some chocolate syrup on him. They kept chasing each other but Puck cornered her while she's trying to get some egg. Puck put both of his hands on her sides causing her to be trapped by Puck big and masculine body. Rachel's eyes trailed down Puck's body, he is still shirtless but now his body is covered with flour and chocolate syrup all the way to his abs and even his arms have some and his chest is now like a sweet tasty treat. Her eyes finally found his face and she realized how close their faces are.

"Checking me out Berry?" He asked with a smirk. Rachel lets out a nervous laugh but stopped when she saw Puck staring at her. She quickly got lost in his beautiful hazel eyes.

Puck stared into Rachel's chocolate brown eyes and he realized that the most beautiful girl is in front of him inches away from him. He started leaning hoping to close the space between them.

_**=GLEE=**_

Noah started leaning and I did nothing but close my eyes waiting for his lips to meet mine. I wonder what would Santana say and the whole school if Noah and I ever dated. School! We have to go to school!

"School!" I shouted right before Noah can kiss me. He opened his eyes and quickly jumped away from me.

"Um- we have to – we don't want to be um la-l-late." I stuttered.

"Um ye- yeah, but there's no way that we aren't gonna be late." Noah said while pointing at the clock. I looked at the clock that said 7:45.

"Noah we're late! I can't be late! I'm never late, what would my dads say? what if they ground me? I can't be grounded I'm Rachel Berry. What will my teachers say? What if this goes on my perfect record? What if the producers of a broad way show won't hire me in the future because of my tardiness?" I finished and looked at Noah.

"It will be alright Rach, we can skip our morning classes." Noah said with a reassuring smile.

"We can't skip!" I said.

"It's just one day Rach, it's cool I promise." He said then smirked. "Plus I'm gonna need someone to clean this mess for me." He continued.

"Not a chance Puckerman you started it and for that you're going to clean it." I argued.

"I didn't start this Berry as a matter of fact _you_ started it." He argued and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"_You're_ the one that cracked an egg in my head, and therefore you started it." I said.

"No you started it." He said.

"Did not." I crossed my arms over my chest then pouted slightly.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!" I yelled. "Why don't we just both clean okay?" I continued.

"Fine." He said giving up.

_**=GLEE=**_

"Fine." I said 'cause what's the point of arguing with Rachel freaking Berry if she always win. I feel sticky like seriously sticky I ain't cleaning like this.

"Hey Rach, gimme your clothes." I said when she turned around to get some cleaning stuff.

"E-excuse me?" She asked surprised.

"Don't you feel gross and shit. 'cause I am not cleaning this freaking room like this." I said while pointing at my body.

"So?" She asked confuse.

"So, I'll, like, put it in the washing machine then the dryer so that after we're done we can go to school properly and not like a tasty chocolate treat?" I explained and she giggled a little.

"Thank you Noah, but I think I can do the laundry by myself." She said with a small smile.

"Aigh't, you can use the bathroom in my room , I'm gonna go clean myself up." I said. And started to make my way upstairs to the bathroom in the hall.

"Noah wait!" I was in the middle of the stairs when she called out my name. I stopped then turned around.

"Sup?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What am I gonna wear?" She asked biting her lower lip.

"I really don't mind watching you clean my kitchen naked you know?" I said with a smirk. I'm a dude, and a hot girl just asked me what she's gonna wear, what do you expect me to say? A long dress that reaches your ankles? Pfft…..

"Ewww you're such a pig. But seriously?" She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"S'cool I got it." I said then continued my way upstairs when once again Rachel stopped me.

"Noah it better not be something inappropriate." She said warily. I turned around and gave her a two finger salute. She just shook her head then went down to the laundry room.

I made my way to my room and looked for my smallest T-shirt and some basketball shorts and lay it down on my bed for Rachel to wear. I went to the bathroom on the hall and jumped on the shower.

I let the warm water run through my body. My thoughts suddenly drifted to Rachel and our almost kiss earlier. I mean she wanted it too right? 'cause she closed her freaking eyes so I didn't completely made a fool out of myself. Her pink glossy lips was inches away from mine and then she just have to think of school right at that moment. Fucking school just gave me a fucking cock block.

When I felt clean enough I got out of the shower then wrapped a towel around my waist. I made my way to my room to get dressed. When I opened the door I completely regretted not knocking because Rachel stood right in front of me wide eyed only in her underwear.

"Oh shit, Rach I'm sorry I- I didn't- I should've- I thought you were-" I tried to make a sentence while covering my eyes with my hand.

"It's okay Noah you can look now." I heard her say. I removed my hands from my eyes then opened my eyes. Rachel was just in a towel only her under wear beneath it, oh shit, I felt Puck jr. standing a bit but I have to control myself 'cause I'm only in a fucking towel.

"I-I-I was just about to get in the shower, I-I'm sorry I forgot to lock the door." She said her face flushed.

"No it's- it's cool I- I- mean I should've knock first and not just um- barged in like that." I don't know why the fuck I'm acting like this 'cause I am Noah Puckerman and I don't do all this shy shit I mean I'm stuttering! I'm fucking stuttering because there's a hot girl in front of me with only a towel on and her black sexy ass lingerie underneath, if it's any other girl I would've rip does remaining clothes off faster than you can say "Barbara Streisand", but it's Rachel and Rachel's…. not just any other girl.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now." She said. Then I just nodded. I looked at the bathroom door and I realized that Rachel fucking Berry is on the other side of this door taking a shower with no clothes on. Damn. I shook the thought out off my head then started getting dress.

I stared cleaning after I got dressed. After a few minutes Rachel came down in my shirt and basketball shorts. Even though it was my smallest shirt it still looked very big on her and she looked very hot. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She held my iPod up causing me to grin. She plug it in on the speakers and Where Them Girls At came bursting through the speakers she turned up the volume to the highest and started cleaning. We danced to the beat of any song that came until the whole kitchen is clean. It was 11:30 when we finally finished cleaning 'cause it wasn't exactly easy to clean a whole kitchen covered with chocolate and honey syrups and eggs and flour.

"B I'm starving!" I said or more like whined. Once we were seated on the couch.

"Me too, who knew cleaning a kitchen can make you so hungry?" She asked sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Get dress we're going to Breadstix." I said.

"Wha-? We have to go to school." She said.

"It's 11:30 I haven't had any breakfast at ALL.. Plus it'll be lunch time in 30 minutes, we can have an early lunch and get to school before the start of your afternoon classes." I explained.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute." She said then got up. I grinned up at her.

"I'll be down here Princess." I winked at her and she just rolled her eyes but I still can see the smile that's creeping up her face.

**That's it for the first chapter! Please review! Reviews inspire me to write! Without them I won't be able to update! So please review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sigh. That's probably what I've been doing for the last 20 minutes in detention. Detention. You heard it right I, Rachel Barbara Berry, am in detention. Thanks to none other than Noah Puckerman, of course. It's just the third day of the week of the punishment and I'm already a bad Jew.

Noah's been nothing but insufferable since he won the bet. He's been asking me to get him this, get him that even if his fully capable of doing it by himself, I am fully aware that he won the bet and that I am the one that has to face the consequences of losing, but it's getting rather irritating. He's got me to do his errands for him and to get him his daily morning slushee.

But the reason he got us both in detention was a complete accident (but I'm still blaming him for it).

See I was just casually walking down the hallway to Noah's locker with two grape Slushees, one for me and one for Noah, when I tripped on a backpack that has been thrown by someone, probably a footballer bullying a freshmen, and the Slushee went flying from my right hand to land right on Veronica McKnight's Cheerio top. A loud shriek came from the Cheerio and suddenly every student in the hallway was staring at us and Jacob already had his camera out.

"OH MY GOD! Look at what you did!" Veronica yelled, angry flames dancing in her eyes.

"I- I didn't mea-"I tried to reason but I was suddenly cut off by her boyfriend, Azimio.

"What the hell?" Azimio screamed.

"It was an accident!" I said defensively.

"No it wasn't! She Slusheed me! I wasn't doing anything then she Slusheed me!" Veronica said.

"Oh hell no! No girlfriend of mine is gonna get Slusheed by a freak, I'm thinking a twenty-four-hour port-o-potty." He said while stepping closer and I stepped back a couple of feet when I bumped into a very muscular chest.

"Do we have a problem?" I heard Noah's voice behind me. I turned around and looked up at him.

"It was an accident." I whispered.

"I know baby, I'll take care of it." He whispered back in a soft voice with a small smile. He gently placed me behind him and turned back to Azimio, his small smile disappearing and replacing it with a serious look.

"So? Do we have a problem?" Noah asked again with a glare.

"Yeah we do have a problem, 'cause that little slut of yours just Slusheed my girl." Azimio replied crossing his arms across his chest and leveling Noah's glare.

"Rachel is not a slut." Noah said his hands balled in fists. I touched his arm lightly trying to calm him down.

"Oh really? First she did Hudson, then St. James and now you? Sounds like our usual slut to me." He continued. Noah's right hand reached out something from me when I realized he was talking about the Slushee, I looked up at him but he's still sending daggers at Azimio, I hesitantly took the lid of the cup off and handed him the Slushee. Noah Slusheed Azimio, and in a blink of an eye Azimio was tackling Noah to the ground. Fists were flying; punches were thrown everywhere, the grape slushee all over the floor.

I started yelling at them to stop but Veronica started pulling on my hair.

"Don't think I'm done with you, Man Hands. You can save your pathetic Lima Loser boyfriend later but right now I'm gonna rip your head off of your midget body." She said in my ear while holding me by my hair. I managed to get out of her death grip, by elbowing her on the ribs and our earlier position was reversed. The crowd that started forming around us gasped at the sudden changed of places and I noticed that Noah and Azimio stopped fighting to look at us, the hallway was quiet you can even hear a pin drop. I yanked her hair closer to me so that I can whisper in her ear while she whimpered.

"Noah is NOT a Lima Loser. So if I ever hear you call him that, I am gonna rip your pretty little head off, you hear me?" I whispered in her ear, but because of the quietness everyone still heard it.

"I'm not scared of you." Veronica said trying to sound brave but failing.

"Well you should be. Because Santana Lopez has an evil mind and is my best friend and Mike Chang is a ninja and he's Noah's best friend. And one of my fellow glee clubber's uncle just got out of prison. For murder." I whispered the last part slowly in her ear and I can feel her shiver. "So we can literally make you disappear without anyone noticing." I continued.

I looked over at Noah and saw him smirking proudly at me; I copied his smirk with a shrug. I suddenly dropped my smirk when I saw Azimio is going to throw another punch at Noah.

"Noah watch out!" I yelled at him. Just as he turned around he met Azimio's fist. I let go of Veronica's hair and put my hand on my mouth as I watched Azimio punch Noah repeatedly on the ground. Thankfully Noah caught him of guard and threw a powerful punch he took the opportunity to turn them around so that he was sitting on a lying Azimio while punching him repeatedly. Veronica started pulling at my hair again and I started going for her hair too. She tackled me to the ground and stared hitting me. I started to fight back.

When we heard the sharp blow of the whistle, the four of us froze.

"What is happening here?" Coach Beiste barked out. The four of us started talking together defending ourselves when another blow of the whistle cut us of again. I raised my hand and when Coach Beiste nodded I stepped forward and started to talk. After my explanation, Coach Beiste shook her head and sends the four of us to the Principal's Office. When we got there, Coach Beiste explained to Principal Figgins. Then he came to a decision to give us detention.

And that's why I ended up in detention, sitting next to Noah with Azimio and Veronica at the other side of the room.

"Does it hurt?" I asked Noah, who is holding an ice pack against left eye.

"No worries babe, m'used to it." He replied with a lazy grin.

"Why did you Slushee him Noah?" I asked while taking the ice pack and pressing it to his left eye, causing him to wince.

"He called you a slut." He said his eyes darkening.

"Violence isn't the answer to anything Noah." I said with a sigh.

"He threw the first punch!" He whisper-yelled careful not to wake Mr. Goodman up, who's fallen asleep while reading a book.

"You Slusheed him." I said pointedly.

"'Cause he called you a slut. Shouldn't you be thanking me right now, for defending you honor or some sappy shit like that?"

"You're right, I'm sorry Noah and thank you for defending my honor." I smiled at him.

"That's more like it." He said with a smirk.

After a few moments of silence he asked.

"How 'bout you? Why'd you decide to go all ninja on Veronica's ass?" With a tone of amusement

"Because she called you a Lima Loser and she has no right to call you that." I answered with a shrug. Another moment of silence passed while I kept pressing the ice pack at his left eye.

"She's right though." He said while staring at the desk.

"About what?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Me being a Lima Loser." He said. I immediately placed the ice pack on the desk.

"Noah." I said getting ready to start a rant about why he's not a Lima Loser.

"No. You – you're going to places Rach. You're going to New York and blow minds off with you're amazing voice. You're going to be a star, you're gonna win a load of Tonys that the other stars would eventually stop trying to beat you, 'cause they won't you'd out shine all of them. And me?" he said with a bitter laugh. "I'm gonna be stuck here, running my pool business." He finished looking at me in the eyes.

"No. You aren't a Lima Loser. Do you know why?" When Noah didn't say anything I continued."Because you're Noah Puckerman, a very talented musician and I can help you bring your grades up, and you can apply for a music scholarship at NYU. WE would conquer New York together Noah; because there is no way that I am going to New York without you. We can do this Noah, trust me." I said in an assuring tone.

"You forgot that I'm a badass babe." He replied with a genuine smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Noah, also because you're a badass." I said returning the smile.

"Thanks. For you know, everything." He said.

"You're always welcome Noah." I replied.

"Does it hurt?" He asked taking my right arm.

"No Noah, I'm perfectly fine, it's just a scratch." I said. He nodded he's head and lets go of my arm.

"That was so hot by the way." He said smirking.

"What?" I asked.

"The catfight." He said with a shrug.

"How is that hot?" I asked.

"Because I like my woman feisty." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. I ducked my head and let my hair cover my blushing face. When I felt him shift back to his original position, I relaxed.

"Ass-sistant badass." He suddenly said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked at me and said.

"You're my ass-sistant badass." He replied with a smile.

"Ass-sistant badass?" I asked.

"Yeah because what you did out there was totally badass"

"Everything to you is badass." I shook my head with a smile.

"Of course, Badass Berry and Badass Puckerman the two hot looking badass Jews, we should make a movie." He said grinning. I simply shook my head and grinned back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys….  
>I won't be able to update my story in a looooong time, because our computer is broken and I'm using my Aunt's computer which doesn't have a Microsoft Word. I'm just renting this computer.<p>

I'm so sorry for the delay, and I promise once our computer's fix I'll update this story.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS to everyone!

Elainexx

P.S. Follow me on twitter:  
>ElaineGarciaxx<p>

Thank You xxxxxx


End file.
